The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved casters. More specifically it pertains to casters which can be easily and conveniently manufactured at a comparatively nominal cost so as to have a desirable appearance.
The term "caster" as used in this specification is intended to designate a device of a type commonly used in supporting various different objects or structures such as various items of furniture, hand trucks, shopping carts and the like so that the objects or structures upon which the casters are used can be turned in various different directions as they are rolled from one location to another. These casters can be constructed in many different ways depending upon their intended use. Thus, for example, a caster may or not be constructed to have a decorative appearance depending upon whether or not it is to be used where its appearance is important for one reason or another.
It is believed that most casters are constructed so as to include a rigid yoke having a center portion or base and arms which extend generally parallel to one another from this central position, a wheel located so that the arms of the yoke extend along its sides, cooperating wheel support means for holding the wheel so that it can rotate about an axis extending between the arms and a caster support located on the central portion of the yoke for mounting the caster so that it can rotate about an axis which is offset relative to the axis of rotation of the wheel. Commonly the yoke in such a caster is a rigid metal structure in which the arms are used to hold a separate axle for the wheel so that the wheel can rotate about a horizontal axis while the caster support allows the caster to rotate about a vertical axis.
Structures as indicated in the preceding discussion are highly utilitarian and are quite desirable. However, in spite of this it is considered that there is a need for new and improved casters, especially for casters which can be easily and economically manufactured at a comparatively nominal cost so as to have a desired-normally an aesthetically pleasing appearance and which are capable of being used for prolonged periods with little or no maintenance. Further, it is considered that there is a need for casters which can be constructed so as to effectively use common polymer materials so as to obtain the economic and aesthetic advantages possible as a result of the use of such materials.